life is a road
by Artemis1988
Summary: one shot song fic. its the final battle. love trust and friendship is tested through this final battle. that decides everything and everyones future. this one battle decides it all


Just a one shot that I thought of when I was listening to a song lol…..

The battle raged on, Naraku vs. the shard-hunting group. The battle that will decide it all, the one battle that will decide it all. From the first moment they started it was all leading up to this one moment. This is the story

(Girl)  
We were strangers, startin out on a journey  
Never dreamin' what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, and Im suddenly standin'  
At the beginning with you 

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT." kagome screamed as Naraku let out a dose of his miasma shooting forth from his tentacles. Inuyasha dodged at the last moment cutting off the offending appendage.

(Man)  
No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
(both) When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

he jumped over to kagome grabbing her by her waist and jumping away before the other tentacles had a chance to even hit his shard-detector, his lover. Only he wouldn't admit to that fact that he loved her.

He put her down a few feet away. Keeping her safe and out of harms way. Sango and miroku fighting off the rest of the demons, thousands upon thousands, they just kept coming. Shippo was at Sesshomarus castle out of harms way with Rin so they will not be hurt.

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever a  
Wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storys through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.

Naraku set up for his next attack to kill them all and take the shard to make his wish. All would be lost if they can not get that one blow in. inuyasha attacked while kagome sent in an arrow at the same time. Taking away his arm. He was now weakened and bleeding.

(girl)  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
(man)  
Never dreamin' how our dreams would come true  
(both)Now here we stand unafraid of the futeure  
At the beginning with you

They fought endlessly, if he got away all would be lost. He would regenerate his body and be able to fight another day. Faster then any of the shard-hunters. They needed to finish him and fast.

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever a  
Wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storys through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you. 

"DON'T GIVE UP GUYS WE CAN BEAT THEM. WE JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE" kagome shouted to her friends and lover. 'We cant give up we have to keep going, no matter how tired we are we can't. all will be lose if we don't, he will win. I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN' she slowly started glowing her body calling forth her powers. She held her hands open in a circle slowly generating power into a ball.

(man)  
New there was somebody somewhere  
Help me alone in the dark  
(both)  
Now I know my dreams will live on  
Ive been waiting too long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart.

as it grew the more powerful she got. She called forth all the powers of her past selves to aid her in her defeat against the one man that could kill all the humans in the world. She had to do it even it if meant giving up her life.

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever a  
Wonderful journey.  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storys through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you. 

"INUYASHA MOVE OUT OF THE WAY." Kagome shouted scared that she might hit him. He looks over and jumped out of the way taking Sango miroku and kirrara with him. He looked at her in wonder. 'Why does she smell of so many people?'

life is the road and  
I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

she let lose of the power. Sending it directly at the enemy they must defeat "NOW INUYASHA USE THE WIND SCAR" he jumps into action moving beside her. He uses the wind scar both blending together their powers. Making an even greater power never known to exist. It hits him full force slowly tearing away at his body piece by piece. All you can hear is his screams of agony. When the light faded away Naraku was dead and all that was there was the last remaining jewel shards they had yet to gather together.

And life is the road  
And I wanna keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you.

Naraku is dead. Now is the start of a new beginning. New friends, new families, the beginning of a happy ever after for them all.


End file.
